1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling fuel injection in an internal-combustion engine. The method of the present invention is applicable to a spark ignition gasoline engine of the electronical fuel-injection-control type used for an automobile.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, in an engine in which is used a control system in which the width of the fuel injection pulse or the ignition timing is calculated on the basis of the rotational speed of the engine, a problem exists in that when the variation of the rotational speed of the engine becomes large due to backlash of the gears of the driving system, twisting of the shaft, or deformation of the tires, the variation of the air-fuel ratio and the variation of the ignition timing become large. Hence, the variation of the torque of the engine becomes large, and, accordingly, the drivability of the automobile is deteriorated.